


what's this?

by stormi1



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970's, Boys In Love, Bubble Bath, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Lipstick, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, froger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormi1/pseuds/stormi1
Summary: Roger finds a red lipstick inside Freddie's drawer.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	what's this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was supposed to be for froger!week but I didn’t really like how it turned out at the time. But I decided to give it another chance. 😂🤷♀️
> 
> This is very short also sorry. 😅  
> I'm almost finishing another fic that's a bit bigger (that was also supposed to be for froger!week)
> 
> (Also, english is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.)

Freddie and Roger were both laying in bed together. Lazing on a sunday afternoon. Roger was reading a book and Freddie was holding a tiny mirror while practicing his eyeliner skills.

He gently elbowed Roger to capture his attention from the book. "How does it look, darling?" he asked.

"Quite nifty." Roger winked and got up from the bed. "I'm gonna take a bath."

"Wait! Could you bring me my makeup remover wipes?" They're on my second drawer, on the left." Freddie requested.

Roger opened the drawer and took out the wipes package. He noticed there was a shiny golden tube there as well. He opened it and it was a red lipstick. He frowned. Why did Freddie have this? Roger had never seen him using it.

He made his way back to the bed and handed Freddie the wipes. “So, why do you have this for?” Roger held the lipstick in front of Freddie. He frowned and took it from Roger’s hand. “I don’t really remember.”

He opened the tube and leaned it near Roger's lips. Roger backed away confused. "What are you doing, Fred?"

"I just want to see how it looks. Hold still, dear." Freddie held Roger's chin with his finger so that he could apply the lipstick with more precision.

"There. Gorgeous. It's such a nice shade!"

Roger smiled and shook his head "Let me see how it looks." he pointed to the tiny mirror Freddie had been holding previously, while doing his eyeliner look.

He held the mirror and looked at himself. Well, it's not like he didn't like it. But, it was also weirdly funny seeing himself like that.

"Oh god." he said, bringing his hand to his cheek, getting into character.

"What? You hate it?" Freddie asked.

In a teen girly manner, Roger shrieked "IT'S PERFECT!" which made Freddie break into a hysterical laughter.

"Oh, Roggie." Freddie stared at Roger fondly, with a wide grin.

"What?" Roger said with a tiny smile escaping his lips.

Freddie didn't reply. Instead, he started writing on Roger's bare chest with the lipstick. "Freddie! What...?" Roger laughed, although he was very confused.

"Relax, darling. Weren't you going to take a bath anyways?" Freddie finished what he was writing.

When Roger looked down he could see the words ' _I LOVE YOU_ ' written across his chest.

Freddie loved him, truly. He would be the only one to put up with what others would call nonsense and would actually enjoy doing all those crazy things too.

He had found his soulmate.

A wide smile spread across Roger's face. He started planting kisses all over Freddie's face, neck and chest. Leaving lipstick marks.

"I" kiss.

"Love" kiss.

"You" kiss.

"Too" final kiss, this time on Freddie's lips. "Now you need to join me in the bath."

"Oh most definitely, darling."

They left the bed and went to the bathroom. Roger opened the faucet and poured some bubble bath soap. When the bathtub was full they entered it at the same time, making the water rise and spill out of the tub, soaking up the floor. "Oh shit!" They both said it at the same time, laughing.

"A drink would make this perfect!" Freddie remarked.

"You're right. I'll bring something." Roger got up from the tub, soaked in water making the floor even more wet.

"Roger! You're going to wet the floor!"

"The floor's already wet, Freddie."

Freddie sighed "Just don't slip!"

Roger got to the kitchen and looked for a fancy drink, like wine. But they didn't have any. So he brought two beer bottles, almost slipping on his way back.

"We didn't have anything fancy. Hope beers are alright!" Roger entered the tub and gave a beer bottle to Freddie.

"It's fine, dear."

The bubbles on the bathtub seemed to have doubled their size in the seconds Roger left to the kitchen.

"Freddie, did you had more soap?" Roger took a sip of his beer.

"Yes. The bubbles weren't big enough."

Roger smiled and shook his head, while looking at Freddie.

Freddie picked up some of the bubbles and put them on top of his head and started singing " _I wanna be loved by you, just you._ " Roger was laughing in amusement." _And nobody else but you!_ " Freddie lifted his leg, hitting Roger's arm, making him of almost drop his beer bottle.

"Okay, this seems to be getting a bit dangerous." Roger put the bottle away.

Freddie giggled "Sorry, dear."

Roger suddenly went under water and came back up. Their faces were very close.

Freddie started laughing, Roger had lot's of foam on top of his head.

"What?"

"Oh my. You look like a poodle right now!"

"Pfft, like you're looking any cooler than me." Freddie's laughing had made him slide a bit down, making him get foam on his face, which looked like a beard. "You're rocking the Santa look."

"Well. At least _I'm_ rocking it." Freddie teased.

"Oh, shut up." Roger giggled and took some of the foam off his head.

"Make me."

Roger smirked. He leaned in and kissed Freddie.


End file.
